The present invention relates to coke oven constructions in general and, in particular, to a new and useful device for producing abrasion-proof coke forms from bituminous or brown coal briquettes, charcoal or peat which comprises concentric inner and outer jackets forming a tower furnace with stacked processing zones for the coal material.